Savior
by liam-paynes
Summary: After the tragic and scary death of her parents, and almost her, Parker swears that she is not being stalked by a vampire. She moves to La Push to live with her aunt and uncle when she meets Seth Clearwater. Its the normal story, he imprints on her blah blah blah. But its actually not the story you would think.


_It was a dark_ _night when the car crash happened. Parker Clevy was sitting in the very backseat, while her parents were in the frontseat. Parker was 14 at the time. She was looking at her phone while her parents talked about work._

_"Parker, can you turn down the brightness on your phone please?" her mom asked nicely. Parker looked up then looked back at her phone. "Yeah, just a minute."_

_Thats when everything happened. Parker turned down the brightness and looked up just in time to see a figure standing in the middle of the road. It wasn't an animal, because it stood on two legs. It was wearing dark clothes that practically blended into the night._

_"STEVE!" Parker's mom, Nicole, yelled. Steve braked hard, making Parker hit her head on the compartment in between the drivers seat. She cryed out in pain as the person in the road stepped forward, making the car flip over it._

_Parker shrieked as the car flipped forward. Glass shattered and Parker could hear the metal bending everywhere. Parker covered her eyes as glass cut her cheek andher arms. She heard a sickening crack through all the noise and felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She wailed as the car kept spinning. She felt blood drip down her face and soaking her clothes._

_Finally, the car stopped as it rolled sideways into a ditch. Everything became sickenly silent as Parker started crying. She looked over at her dad and her stomach turned. The steering wheel was practically dripping with blood. Her dads face was un reconizable almost. She looked over at her mom, who was practically still breathing. Her head was cut almost to the bone._

_"Parker.." her voice shook. "Are you okay?"_

_"It hurts mom" Parker sobbed, grabbing her moms bloody hand. "It hurts so bad."_

_"I'm so sorry" Parker's mom breathed as her hand went limp and she closed her eyes. Parker started hyperventilating. She scrambled for her phone and called 911._

_"P-Please come help me. Me and my family just got in a crash and I think they're dead and I hurt please help" she sobbed into the phone, her nose aching and gushing blood._

_"We'll be there soon. Just hold on tight, okay. Everything will be fine" the lady said. Parker shook her head as she ended the call. No, everything was not okay._

_All of a sudden, her dads car door opened and he was yanked out violently. It couldn't of been the ambulance, there were no lights. She heard the distinct sound of sucking. Parker's hand trembled as she climbed slowly toward the shattered window._

_She looked as she saw the figure with its head bowed over her fathers neck. Parker gasped, covering her mouth with her bloody hands and let herself scoot to the far right of the car that was sandwiched in the ditch. What the hell was that thing she saw?_

_It looked like it was.. almost eating her fathers neck. How?_

_Parker jumped as the figure came in again, but instead reaching for her mom. Parker sat in the dark and saw the things face._

_It was a person. It looked like a normal person._

_Parker watched as **bit **into her dead mother's neck. Parker could see the blood leaving her body. It was like a nightmare. Or if anything, worse._

_The person shoved her mom out of the car, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He turned his head slowly toward Parker and smiled._

_"Hey there" the voice said, the voice deep. Parker winced as he came closer._

_"Stay away from me, you psycho" Parker said with clenched teeth, and throwing a weak punch at his face. Before it could make contact, he grabbed her wrist._

_"Now, Parker is it? We could do this the easy way.." he said, baring his teeth. Parker saw his eyes. His demon red eyes. She shook her head and hit his face with her left hand. She heard a sickening pop and she hissed in pain. It was like his head was rock solid. He shook his head and ticked his tongue. "I guess you want to do it the hard way."_

_Very slowly and painfully, he bent her right wrist backward. Too far for Parker's comfort. Parker screamed as she yelled at him to stop._

_He stopped after her fingers touched her forearm, which wasn't a normal thing. He turned his head as he saw flashing red lights and people rushing toward the car. He shot Parker a look and grabbed her hair to pull her closer._

_"I'm not done with you yet" he whispered. In a flash, he was gone. Parker held her wrist in pain, terror rushing through her insides. She was eventually helped out and was taken to the Local Hospital in her town of Chicago. The images of the scary man with red eyes wouldn't leave her mind._

* * *

Parker once again remembered that freaky night as she looked out the plane window. Since her parents both died, she was sent off to live with her aunt and uncle in Forks, Washington. More like La Push, but its the same difference. She still was shaking, to this day. The red eyes were imbedded in her mind.

But her life wasn't total hell. She wasn't thinking suicidal thoughts or cutting herself or anything. She was just trying to convince herself that it was a bad dream that she had in the hospital. She did have a severe concussion, and still does.

Parker is now 15. She stayed in the hospital during and a little after her birthday. The accident was actually 6 days before her birthday.

Parker Danielle Clevy was her full name. She had dirty, wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was 5'3 (short) and she had a knack for gymnastics. But now with this broken left ankle, broken right wrist and broken left knuckles, she couldn't really tumble. She liked to call herself the 'classic white girl'.

Once the plane landed, she had to wait until everyone was done getting off the plane before she had someone help her off. The big boot and knee brace thing wasn't very helpful to her walking ability.

Her blonde hair was in a perfect messy bun, and she had sweatpants and a hoodie on. No makeup, so she felt her cheeks heat up from the people around her looking at her. Plus the faint scars on her face and neck didn't really help.

The scars weren't that drastic. Not that noticable. But you could still see them. So before they healed, she had to not be noticed that much. She planned it. But it wasn't really working.

She smiled in relief as she saw her aunt, Molly. Parker loved her dearly.

"Hi, sweetheart" Molly squealed before bringing Parker into an embrace. Parker buried her head in her neck. She was the one of the only people that visited her in the hospital.

"Lets go home" Molly said, picking up some of Parker's suitcases and helped load them into the car.

* * *

**So thats the beginning. More to come soon, I promise.**


End file.
